qiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tasneem Hafiz
Tasneem Hafiz, usually referred to only as Hafiz, is a main character in QIA. She is the Captain of the London Field Team. Biography Hafiz has four younger brothers: Shourav, Tareq, Kameel and Hadi. Her mother Sadiya, who continually expresses disappointment in Hafiz not yet being married and instead pursuing a career, is the only person who calls her by her first name. The Academy Hafiz attended the Academy in 2011, graduating in July of that year with a job offer from the London Hub. Hafiz's time at the Academy was mostly solitary; although she had a couple of friends among her fellow cadets (including Meghan Tyler and Blake Kishell), she generally kept herself to herself. In spite of friction caused by Kishell's unreciprocated feelings towards her, she still greatly impressed even her toughest instructor, Andrew Wesker. ("Hafiz") QIA Career Hafiz was integral in proving the existence of time-travel to new recruit Sarah Cunnington. Berlin mission (see main article: Berlin 1933 Mission) During the mission to Berlin, Hafiz remained back in the Stadtpalais hotel with Agent Burt. Later, during the interrogaton of the Reclaimer assassin, she was knocked unconscious during the Reclaimers' rescue of their associate, and only came to after the terrorists had all gone. ("Berlin") Following the mission and Captain Darby's murder, Hafiz was temporarily promoted to the rank of Acting Captain, and led her first mission shortly after. Glasgow mission (see main article: Glasgow 2017/2019 Mission) While returning from a present-day mission to Glasgow to turn Reclaimer collaborator Donald MacKenzie with Agent Taylor, Hafiz's car was ambushed by an unknown assailant. MacKenzie was shot and killed, while Hafiz suffered severe injuries and was later taken to the Princess Grace Hospital in Marylebone. ("Glasgow", "Paris") In late October 2019, Hafiz was promoted to the rank of Captain, officially replacing Darby. ("Home") Moorfields (See main article: Moorfields 1811 Mission) After Hafiz found out that Sarah, undercover in Bethlem Hospital posing as a patient, had become part of documented history, she was instructed by Director Hall not to intervene any longer, as per the remit of the QIA. Hafiz refused, and managed to convince him to send Tom in as well, who up until that point had not been involved in the mission. ("Elizabeth") Hafiz later expressed her anger at Hall and even threatened to quit ("Bedlam"). Arm injury During the Dubai mission, Robert Tunneson touched Hafiz on the arm prior to his capture, causing momentary pain. Later, the pain still seemed to be bothering her ("Dubai", "Jilani"), and she was initially treated by Doctor Leigh Selvin ("Jilani", "Tom"). The injury further affected her during the New Philadelphia 2263 Mission, this time almost incapacitating her ("Dorody"). Upon the team's return, Hafiz was hospitalised, though later released ("Tom"). Dietrich Kruger had no luck in identifying either the reason for the injury, or a way to treat it ("Resistance"), and after her bouts of pain increased in both severity and frequency, Kruger had to sedate her ("Hafiz"). However, following Sarah's successful capture of Tunneson, the Reclaimer agreed to heal her injury before being taken into captivity, and she made a full recovery soon afterwards. ("Misdirection") Demotion and Reinstatement Hafiz was demoted to the rank of Agent, and replaced as Captain by Joe Graham ("Luxembourg"). She was later reinstated, following the February 2020 incident ("Sides"). Sarah as a Fugitive In the midst of the February 2020 incident, Hafiz and Enora were called off the Santorini 2007 mission to address an apparent Code 11. They were sent to Osogbo in Nigeria, just in time to witness Sarah shoot and kill Alan Burns. Although Sarah claimed that she had only done so to save Tom, who had been critically injured, and that Hall was the real enemy, Hamilton arrived soon after, to arrest Sarah for the murder of Chris Darby. Although she was angry at Sarah for having kept this a secret from her for so long, Hafiz nonetheless allowed Sarah to escape, telling her to not return until she had proof of her claims, and of her innocence. ("Reclamation") Six weeks later, she had another opportunity to arrest Sarah, during the Toledo mission, but again she let her go ("Sides"). She was later threatened prosecution as a collaborator by Hall unless she began actively pursuing Sarah's arrest. ("Fugitive") In spite of this, Hafiz continued to work on proving Hall's guilt instead, even going as far as paying an informant, Ioan Hughes, a large amount of money to dig up dirt on him, though this came to nothing ("Northolt"). After Sarah's arrest, Hafiz convinced Hall to let her have a trial, but was not permitted to act as her defence, since she was called as a material witness for the prosecution ("Justice"). After Sarah was found guilty of quantum terrorism, Hafiz launched a desperate plan to save her from the Void. She tried calling Draper for help, but the Vice-President told her that he would only be able to do something if Hafiz was able to find evidence that Hall was guilty. To buy Sarah some time, Hafiz made a truce with Rupa and then went to see Tom in hospital, to try and link his recent shooting with Hall. Upon realising that he had been having an affair with Emma Foster and that Emma had videoed the two of them having sex in order to later blackmail him, she forced Emma to give her the tape that would reveal Tom's shooter. Using this, Mike was able to identify the shooter as Marcus Anderson, but soon realised that Anderson was on his way to finish Tom off. After intercepting Anderson before he could kill Tom, she struggled with the would-be killer, but accidentally shot and killed him. With no tangible evidence linking him to Hall and Anderson dead, Hafiz convinced Mike to fabricate evidence showing that Hall had called Anderson several times. This evidence was enough to allow Draper to order Hall's arrest and overturn all charges for Sarah, who was later allowed to return to the Hub as a full QIA Agent again. ("Hall") Difficulties with Leadership Hafiz was ordered by new Director Erik Draper to return to the Toledo mission with Agent Franklin, in order to bring in Diego Romas before Hall could get his hands on him. Although questioning whether this was a good idea, since it would risk huge Paradox, she nonetheless completed the mission ("Change"). In June 2020, Hafiz was put on a task force to investigate the Academy bombing, where she was reunited with Blake Kishell, whom she had not seen since her days as a cadet herself. While Kishell still harboured feelings for her and this at first led to some awkwardness, they eventually talked out their past and parted as friends ("Academy"). Relationship with Ted Hafiz began dating Ted in November 2019 ("Mary"). At first she didn't think particularly long-term, but after he proposed to her in June 2020, she worried as he was not a Muslim, and therefore marriage was almost out of the question. Nonetheless, she accepted. ("Change") Despite delaying it for as long as possible, Hafiz was eventually forced to introduce Ted to her family, which went mostly well other than her mother, who very vocally opposed their intention to marry. However, after this run-in with Sadiya, Ted offered to convert to Islam so that they could legitimately marry. ("Denny") Future For reasons currently unknown, at some point in the future, Hafiz and will , and will shoot Diego Romas dead ("Sides"). Relationships Sarah Cunnington Hafiz gets on well with Sarah and considers her a friend. From "Glasgow" until "Reclamation", Sarah lived with her. In November 2019, Hafiz and Sarah went on a double-date; Hafiz went with Ted and Sarah went with Ted's friend, Joshua. ("Mary") Hafiz risked her career (and potentially getting arrested) to go against Hall's orders not to interfere after Sarah became part of Bethlem's history, and with the rest of the team mounted a rescue operation. ("Elizabeth") Once she realised that Sarah was in love with Ethan, she arranged a romantic date for them both in Paris during their mission there ("Enora"), but after their subsequent break-up she remained fiercely loyal to Sarah ("Ethan", "Dubai") After sustaining her arm injury at the (literal) hands of Robert Tunneson, Sarah's concerns grew, and when the injury became so debilitating that she had to be sedated, Sarah decided to hunt down Tunneson to obtain a cure ("Hafiz"). After learning the truth about Chris Darby's murder, Hafiz was furious with Sarah for having kept this from her for so long. Nonetheless, she decided to give Sarah the benefit of the doubt and allowed her to escape custody, warning her not to return until she had proof of her innocence. ("Reclamation") Hafiz continued to defend her friend, letting her go again in Toledo ("Sides"), and trying to prove Hall's guilt ("Northolt"). Upon Sarah's arrest, Hafiz persuaded Hall to allow her a trial, though she was called by the prosecution to testify against her ("Justice"). After Sarah was convicted, Hafiz fabricated evidence against Hall to frame him (ironically, for a crime he was in fact genuinely guilt of), leading to his arrest and Sarah's pardon. ("Hall") Ethan Taylor Hafiz respects Ethan and has an excellent working relationship with him. Once she became aware of Sarah's feelings for him, she arranged a date between them both in Paris, with his help. ("Enora") However, after he dumped Sarah on Christmas Eve, Hafiz immediately began displaying hostile behaviour towards him. ("Dubai") Tom Burt Hafiz has worked with Tom since 2013, and gets on well with him. When suspicions of being a traitor were cast on him, even being backed up with digital evidence, Hafiz refused to believe it was true and defended him at every turn. As such, when Hall ordered Tom's arrest, Hafiz insisted she be the one to bring him in, and after she and Sarah directly confronted him over it, and he swore his innocence, she told him to take an impromptu family holiday to avoid QIA authorities while she determined the truth ("Tom"). Enora Gallou At first, Hafiz was sceptical about Agent Gallou, although she was soon impressed with her performances on missions. By the time of the February 2020 Incident, the two of them had an excellent, friendly working relationship. ("Misdirection") Indeed, as of "Sides", Enora now lives with Hafiz in Hammersmith Grove; Hafiz also considers Enora and Tom to be the only people at the QIA left that she can trust. Rupa Kalsi Since she joined the Field Team, Hafiz and Rupa - the former DCI who was investigating the murder of Patrick Kearney and subsequently the London Hub - have had a very hostile relationship. This has only been compounded by Hafiz's insistence that Sarah is innocent of her charges, and the Captain's continual efforts to block attempts to arrest Sarah. ("Sides") After Sarah's arrest and conviction, Hafiz convinced Rupa to call a truce and give her an opportunity to stall Sarah's incarceration while she tried to prove Hall's guilt. ("Hall") Denny Franklin Hafiz has been openly critical of Denny since he joined the Field Team, claiming he was not ready for the pressures of his new role ("Sides"). After learning that Denny had been working as a triple agent on Draper's orders, and that he had been the one 'betraying' the London Hub, she let him go after he shot Draper, allowing him to flee under the false assumption that he had murdered the Director, so that he might be used as bait to lure Hall out; however, Hafiz was not especially happy with this plan. ("Denny") Chris Darby Hafiz respected Darby, and has insinuated that she was likely good friends with him. ("Manchester") Brent Hall Hafiz generally had a reasonably good working relationship with Hall, even after he demoted her as Captain. However, just before Hafiz allowed Sarah to escape custody, she had the seeds of doubt planted in her mind, and is now aware that Hall may not be exactly the man she thought he was. ("Reclamation") As time went on, Hafiz continued to become more and more convinced that Hall was a villain, even going as far as paying informant Ioan Hughes a large amount of money to dig up dirt on him, though this was ultimately unsuccessful ("Northolt"). After Sarah's arrest and conviction, Hafiz resorted to desperate measures, framing Hall for the hit on Tom (though, ironically, Hall had genuinely ordered the hit), which led to Hall's arrest and expulsion from the QIA ("Hall"). Ted Lambert Hafiz has been dating Ted since November 2019 ("Enora"); their relationship seems to be regarded by most people as now being quite serious ("Jilani"). Indeed, in June 2020, he proposed to her and she accepted, even though he is not a Muslim ("Change"). Andrew Wesker In spite of Wesker's usual gruff attitude towards his cadets, during her time at the Academy, Hafiz impressed Wesker to the point that he recommended her for the post at the London Hub ("Hafiz"). According to Hall, such a recommendation from Wesker had never happened again either before or since ("Fugitive"). When Wesker came under suspicion after being framed for the Academy bombing, Hafiz remained his stalwart defender in spite of Ida Trent's determination that he be blamed for the attack, and was later able to prove his innocence. During the investigation, Wesker again demonstrated his fondness and respect for her. ("Academy") Sadiya Hafiz Hafiz's mother has always been an overbearing presence in her life, and is the only person who calls her by her first name. Sadiya was strongly opposed to Hafiz's initial announcement that she intended to marry Ted Lambert, which later prompted Ted to decide to convert to Islam. ("Denny") Appearances Season One 1Flashbacks only Season Two Trivia Hafiz smokes. ("Sarah") She joined the QIA in 2012 ("Paris") and was promoted to the rank of Captain in late October 2019. ("Home") She shares a flat in Hammersmith with Sarah. (As of "Glasgow") She was the former record holder for fastest first Jump with seven and a half minutes, until it was beaten by Sarah. ("Manchester") Hafiz was promoted to Captain in late October 2019 ("Home"), but was later demoted again back to the rank of Agent in late January 2020; she was replaced as Captain by Joe Graham ("Luxembourg"). Hafiz is portrayed by Inoka King for photographic appearances, and by Aimi Smith for vocal performances.Category:Characters